The invention relates to a liquid supplying member for supplying liquid contained in a liquid cartridge to a liquid ejection apparatus for effecting recording or printing operation. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a liquid supplying member.
For instance, the liquid ejection apparatus, such as an ink jet recording apparatus, subjects an object to recording or printing by ejecting liquid to the object while a liquid ejection head is reciprocally actuated. Liquid to be ejected to the object (e.g., ink) is supplied from a liquid container (e.g., a liquid cartridge) to a liquid ejection head (e.g., a recording head).
In addition to the liquid ejection apparatus of the type having both a liquid ejection head and a liquid container mounted on a carriage that travels reciprocally, a liquid ejection apparatus of another type having only a liquid ejection head mounted on a carriage (off-carriage type) is also available as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-212974A, for example.
In such an ejection apparatus of the off-carriage type, as the printer size (printable sheet size) is larger, a length of the drawing of the ink supplying tube is longer, and the dynamic loss (pressure loss) is larger in the liquid supplying tube ranging from the ink tank to the carriage. This necessitates the use of an ink supplying tube having a large inside diameter for each ink supplying tube.
In addition, most of the ink supplying tubes used in the off-carriage type apparatus have each an annular cross section. Accordingly, its flexural rigidity is basically large. Further, when the ink supplying tube having a large inside diameter is employed, the flexural rigidity of the tube is further increased. Accordingly, to overcome the flexural rigidity of the tube, the necessity arises of further increasing a driving force for the carriage. With increase of the flexural rigidity, the tube must be designed to have a large bending diameter. In any case, the result is a further size increase of the apparatus.
The ink supplying tube involves the following problems. It is necessary to suppress evaporation of water content as a major component of the ink solvent. Further, air is dissolved into the ink in the ink supplying tube to thereby reduce a degree of degassing in the ink. To cope with this, one may take a measure of increasing the thickness of the ink supplying tube. Where the tube thickness increase measure is taken, the flexural rigidity of the tube is more increased.
To improve the anti-water permeability and gas barrier properties of the ink supplying tube, there is a proposal to use two or more layers to construct the ink supplying tube. Where a multi-layer construction is introduced into the tube annular in cross section, it is basically unavoidable to increase the flexural rigidity. Where the measure to use two or more layers for the tube is employed, metal molds must be respectively used for forming those layers in the extrusion molding machine. This results in increase of cost to manufacture.